A través de las letras
by inupis
Summary: Hay cosas en la vida que solo están destinadas a pasar
1. Cartas

¡Hoy les traigo un fic re-contra meloso, romanticón y utópico!, rayos, eso no habla bien de él… bueno, desde mi punto de vista es demasiado… tiene demasiada miel que desborda mi imaginación…

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esto es un universo alterno, algunos personajes pueden quedar fuera de sus personalidades (cosa que siempre he tratado de evitar) y además esto tiene dos POV (de Rukia e Ichigo), así que tendré que verme en la obligación de anunciarlos ¬¬

* * *

**A través de las letras**

1: **Cartas**

* * *

**Rukia POV**

… _Y entonces, tomó su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos sin apartar la vista de sus ojos… "te amo", dijo. Lesdy se sentía hechizada. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, alargando el…_

-¡Rukia!, ¡se te hace tarde!

-Rayos –cerré el libro y lo escondí en el cajón de mi ropa interior.

Bueno, no es como que alguien fuera a revisar, pero la verdad no quería que se enteraran de ese lado de mí. Prefiero mil veces que me vean como una chica fría, fuerte y muy seria a que como una común y corriente chica romanticona. Además, eso no iba con la imagen que mi familia tenía de mí.

Hisana me quiso dar un beso antes de partir, como pude logré esquivarla y ella solo sonrió. Teníamos nuestro clásico duelo de "la que se despide primero, gana", ella con un beso y yo con la mano… nunca me ha gustado recibir estúpidos besos en la mejilla.

Les voy a confiar un secreto… tengo uno de los mejores trabajos del mundo. Soy bibliotecaria.

Bueno, por el momento no soy la bibliotecaria principal de la biblioteca municipal, pero podría decirse que soy la segunda al mando después de Urahara. Kisuke Urahara es mi jefe directo, sobre él están los políticos que ni idea tienen de libros.

Es un trabajo genial, muy genial. Me encargo de ordenar y registrar los libros que ingresan, verificar los domicilios de los que tienen credencial para préstamos y verificar los estados de devoluciones y multas. Bueno, no es como si fuera tan fácil a veces y por supuesto hago muchas otras cosas… pero tiene de ventaja el que puedo pasarme todos los ratos libres leyendo, mientras no lleguen a solicitar algún libro.

Me he leído varios… son demasiados como para leerlos todos. Y claro, muchos ni siquiera me interesan.

Las colecciones de Agatha Cristie, E. A. Poe, Jeffery Deaver, Stephen King y tantos otros, han logrado mantener vivo mi amor por el mundo literario… aunque reconozco que he leído también a Bécquer, Neruda, Paulo Coelho, Goethe y claro, a Shakespeare… Por cierto, del último perdí un libro la semana pasada. Ese libro me lo regaló mi padre en mi último cumpleaños antes de fallecer, comprenderán lo triste que me he sentido últimamente.

Por más que lo he buscado no ha aparecido. Se me rompió el corazón el mismo día, pero Urahara tampoco lo ha visto. Lo único que espero es que si alguien lo ha encontrado tenga el buen corazón de devolverlo a la biblioteca…

·

**Ichigo POV**

He buscado por todas partes y no he podido encontrar lo que busco. En las librerías suelen tener de todo menos ése libro. "Otelo"… no es como que no pudiera encontrarlo en bibliotecas ni nada, pero siempre que llego está pedido, agotado o sencillamente no lo conocen.

¿Cómo mierda no conocen Otelo, de Shakespeare?, rayos, seguro se dejan engatusar por "Romeo y Julieta" y a la mierda el resto de su obra…

Qué más da… me pregunto si en la biblioteca de esta ciudad lo tendrán.

No soy de aquí, he venido en viaje de negocios mientras mi padre anda de vacaciones. Ahora estoy a cargo de las empresas Kurosaki y la verdad es un tedio enorme.

Al principio me fascinaba el mundo empresarial, estudié economía y hasta obtuve mi magíster, pero poco a poco he notado que hay algo que me anda faltando. Hirako insiste e insiste en que lo acompañe en sus locas salidas, Ishida en que me dedique a la pesca… que estupidez. Papá dice "un hombre necesita una mujer", pero pese a todo, comprende que no puede ser cualquier chica… tiene que ser una especial.

¡Ja!, yo hablando de chicas especiales. Parezco el típico gruñón de media pinta que es incapaz de pensar más de veinte minutos de corrido cuando tiene una chica al frente, cuando en realidad he conocido tantas chicas demasiado guapas pero sin cerebro que me he curado de toda estupidez semejante.

Quizá solo necesite alguien que piense parecido… supongo que la profundidad es una de las cosas que escasea hoy en día.

-Así que aquí es… -la biblioteca municipal de esta ciudad es bastante grande, en una de esas y logro encontrar el libro aquí.

-Bienvenido –me recibe un tipo raro con un sombrero aún más raro.

-Eh, vengo de paso, quisiera saber si tiene el libro Otelo. –Miro receloso al encargado, en una de esas y ni idea tenga de quién lo escribió… ¡por dios, es un libro famoso! –es de Shakespeare.

-Claro, claro… hasta un bebé lo sabe –comenta sin prestar atención mientras revisa su base de datos.

Mirando bien, esta biblioteca maneja bastante bien su espacio…

-Lo siento señor, están todos prestados. –meto mis manos en los bolsillos y me dispongo a salir. –Oh, espere… hay uno que fue devuelto esta mañana –comenta mientras abre su abanico

-¿Dónde?

-Mmm… la sección de este autor está en el segundo piso, pero puede ser que el libro aún no se haya repuesto al estante.

-Revisaré –Paseo entre los estantes y descubro rápidamente la fina escalera que conduce al segundo piso.

Todo está muy bien ordenado, cada libro que observo tiene una definición simple para ubicarlo: Inicial de autor, tipo de libro, tema, cantidad de copia, editorial y finalmente piso de ubicación. Lo mejor es que veo un par de computadores con la base de datos. Ni siquiera era necesario ir a preguntarle al rarito, bastaba con que diera unos pasos dentro y revisara en los equipos…

En el segundo piso hay una enorme sección de lectura tranquila. Es un buen lugar para quedarse leyendo dentro… Tiene mesas en distintos lugares, pero en este piso hay almohadones ubicados bajo un tragaluz, es bastante agradable.

-Veamos… -llego frente a una estantería que tiene los trabajos de Shakespeare. –O, o, o… -recorro con mis dedos los libros y no aparece. Aún no lo han repuesto según veo. –Qué rayos… -miro mi reloj. Aún me quedan tres horas antes de mi reunión y yo sin nada que hacer.

Supongo que tomaré algún otro mientras aguardo a que repongan. Vaya, tienen Timón de Atenas. No será una de sus mejores, pero igual tiene lo suyo.

El lugar está en silencio y se escuchan leves murmullos provenientes de la primera planta. Los almohadones están vacíos y yo con un libro sentado ahí dispuesto a disfrutar mientras aguardo. Escucho un golpe seco mientras leo, al levantar la vista veo a una pequeña chica que ha dejado caer uno de los libros que está ordenando en los estantes, ¿qué edad tendrá?... bah, ni que importara.

Curiosamente al haber despegado mi vista de ella, y en el camino de vuelta a mi lectura, observo lo que parece un empastado saliendo de entre los cojines. Al retirar uno puedo apreciar que lo que hay es un libro… y no cualquier libro, es una edición cuidadosamente empastada de Otelo.

Me devuelvo a la estantería para depositar en su lugar a Timón, después de todo venía por Otelo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta autoritariamente la chica, tiene una voz algo ruda.

-Devuelvo el libro, ¿por qué? –arqueo una ceja mientras la observo. No me había fijado… tiene unos ojos extraños, ¿azul o violeta?

-No lo debes dejar ahí, cuando saques un libro y lo quieras devolver debes dejarlo en las mesas, los carros o en el mostrador –dice mientras frunce el ceño.

-Pero éste lo saqué de aquí, ¿para qué darte más trabajo? –tiene una expresión irritada, como si quisiera insultarme pero se lo aguanta. Me arrebata el libro de las manos y pasa a mi lado –Oye ¿no crees que te costaría depositarlo ahí?, estás algo enana –Sonrío burlonamente, en realidad pese a ser bastante linda es una chica muy pequeña y el libro se ubica en la parte superior del estante… pobre, seguro que le cuesta su trabajo.

-Eso es problema mío –acaba de poner una cara de indiferencia mientras se pone de puntas y alarga el brazo.

¿Qué me queda?, me devuelvo a mi posición y recojo el libro, que obviamente oculté nuevamente… no vaya a ser que alguien lo piense coger. Antes de abrirlo noto algo extraño, no tiene ningún marcador de la biblioteca.

"_A mi querida hija…"_

Rayos, no es de la biblioteca. Supongo que tendré que ir al mostrador a devolverlo… mañana. Si no es de aquí me lo puedo llevar y hacer como si nada, mañana a primera hora le digo al encargado que me lo encontré entre los almohadones y listo.

·

**Rukia POV**

Ha pasado ya otra semana y el libro aún no aparece, esto es un asco…

Hisana al fin se fue, nii-sama acabó con su viaje de negocios y pasó por ella. Creo que ya la echo un poco de menos, es bastante aburrido quedarse sola sin perro que ladre. Las mascotas son muy costosas.

Tocan el timbre y veo que es el cartero. Le cancelo y veo que son cuentas, cuentas y… ¿una carta?

-¿De quién será? –veo el remitente, dice algo como "Karakura", ni idea de dónde queda eso… ¿Nii-sama habrá ido de vacaciones con Hisana-nee-san a ese lugar? –No, el sobre sería… más elegante –lo que tengo en mis manos es una carta común y corriente, en un sobre común y corriente.

"_Señora Rukia Kuchiki" _

Bien, queda claro que no me conoce…

"_Escribo a usted para primeramente informarle que he encontrado su libro..."_

Oh, por Dios, ¡mi libro acabó en otra ciudad!, gracias al cielo me lo devolverán… espera… ¿dónde está mi libro?, no dejaron ningún paquete.

"_Me han parecido muy interesantes sus comentarios al margen, de ser posible me gustaría poder intercambiar correspondencia con usted, no es muy común encontrar personas con amplia cultura o profundidad literaria, si entiende lo que quiero decir…_

_Atte_

_Ichigo K._

_Ps: Primero necesito verificar que esta dirección sea la correcta para luego enviar su libro"_

Sí, tiene lógica. Después de todo, ese libro es de hace unos ocho años, creo… mi padre me lo regaló al año de estar en la universidad.

Si no fuera tan curiosa… no haría lo que estoy a punto de hacer

·

**Ichigo POV**

Dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y paso a retirarme los zapatos. Hoy fue cansado, pero no tanto. Recojo la correspondencia que tiraron bajo la puerta sin verla, no tengo ganas de revisar el gasto común de este mes.

Giro la cabeza y veo sobre el mueble del televisor el libro de Otelo. Si mi padre no hubiera tenido una emergencia no hubiera regresado antes de tiempo y ese libro estaría con su dueño… dueña, mejor dicho.

¿Quién será?, ¿cómo será?... a buen seguro ha de tener ya su edad, su escritura y notas parecían muy apreciativas y la mayoría de la gente se remite a lo obvio en estas cosas. Aunque… bueno, tiene cierto aire juvenil.

¿Habrá recibido mi carta? No es como si no hubiera intentado localizarle por otros medios… por favor, existe internet y hay un montón de páginas sociales. Pero por más que buscaba encontraba cada cosa… la única "Rukia Kuchiki" que aparecía en face era una metalera con más piercings de los que había visto juntos en mi vida. Bueno, bien dicen que no se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Sonó mi celular.

-¡Ichigo! –gritó el tarado de mi padre, casi dejándome sordo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con molestia.

-¡Tienes que ver la nueva colección de Yuzu! –gritaba alegre. Mi hermana se volvió una diseñadora famosa y hasta tenía una revista propia, me enviaba seguido sus publicaciones para que viera los grandes avances que hacía. –Avísame cuando la hayas visto –seguro quería liarme con una de las modelos de mi hermana…

Me levanto del sofá en el que reposaba y vuelvo a revisar la correspondencia… ah, aquí está la revista. Hojeo rápidamente por si algo me llama la atención, pero la verdad aparte de bonitas no tienen nada más… aunque ni las conozco. Quizá sean buenas personas o algo más interesantes, pero no tienen nada en la mirada a parte de una sensación algo provocativa o coqueta. Incluso la chica de la biblioteca de Tokio estaba mejor… rayos, otra vez con eso. Tengo que admitir que sus ojos eran muy cautivantes y su carácter fuerte pese a su aparente fragilidad la hace algo interesante… en fin, no la volveré a ver, así que nada.

-¿Y esto? –bajo la revista había un pequeño sobre. –Tokio… -Arqueo una ceja -¿Quién?…, ¡vaya! –acabo de recordar que envié una carta a la dueña del libro, parece que aún es su dirección.

·

**Rukia POV**

Ha pasado más de un mes desde que comencé a escribirme con un completo desconocido llamado "Ichigo K.", el muy idiota nunca puso su apellido completo. Lo cierto es que ha sido bastante divertido y emocionante aguardar a la carta que traiga el cartero, por lo mismo quedamos en que nada de mails, solo cartas.

Acabo de llegar a casa y lo primero que he hecho es mirar bien el suelo. ¡Ja!, el correo llegó mientras no estaba y el idiota siguió escribiendo, aún no respondo su carta anterior, y es que llegó recién ayer. Es algo tonto, pero muy inteligente… cómo decirlo… es un tipo con quien es muy agradable y fácil hablar, aunque algo terco, molestoso y engreído. A ver qué tema tratamos ahora… ya pasamos por toda la obra de Shakespeare y Bécquer, él adora al primero y yo al último.

"_Rukia:_

_Oye, se me olvidaba… te mando una foto en que salgo con mis amigos… adivina cuál soy"_

Será idiota…

·

**Ichigo POV**

Mierda… estoy algo nervioso. Hirako no paraba de decirme que estaba jugando muy tonto al ni siquiera saber cómo era ella, que mucho esfuerzo y gasto por correspondencia merecía alguna recompensa.

Nos hizo sacar una foto junto con él, Ishida y Renji. Por más que lo pensé no pude evitar la curiosidad y acepté dar el paso… ahora no dejo de esperar la respuesta a mi carta. Estoy ansioso y han pasado ya seis días… ¿cuánto más tardará?

-Buenas tardes –dice el conserje en portería al verme llegar.

-¿Llegó correspondencia para mí? –le pregunto como si nada.

-Pues… oh, ahí viene el cartero –estaba algo nervioso, acababan de darme ganas de salir corriendo y esconderme, ¿qué tal si no sabía cuál era yo?, o peor, ¿qué tal si decidía no responderme?, normalmente sus cartas no tardaban más de dos días en llegar.

Me mantengo firme y aguardo a que me entregue mi correspondencia. Entre todo el conjunto de basura encuentro uno de sus sobres con su delicada caligrafía… a penas termino de despedirme, huyo a la soledad de mi departamento y me preparo para lo que venga.

"_Fresita"_

Últimamente le ha dado por decirme así. Al principio me irritaba bastante, pero ahora me hace gracia. Leo sus líneas rápidamente, dice que tenía problemas en el trabajo y no había podido escribir por eso… habla de un tal Byakuya y yo ni idea de quién es.

"… _oh, y claro… sobre la foto, está claro que eres el de lentes._

_No es por ser, pero te gastas unos amigos de lo más raros, ninguno parece un buen tipo. En especial el de cabellos naranjas."_

Rayos… supuse que me confundiría con Ishida, de todos parece el más intelectual.

"_Ese tipo parece un gruñón, ¿seguro que no te forzaron a unírteles?, yo que tú cuido mejor mis amistades… Seguro que el cabeza de zanahoria no conoce las peinetas ni mucho menos conoce de libros, ahora entiendo eso que dijiste de que no tenías con quién comentar. _

_Bueno, eso… nos vemos, tengo mucho que hacer"_

Maldita sea, ¿podía insultarme más?, definitivo, no volveré a responderle ni aunque me lo ruegue.

"_ps: es broma ;) Obviamente eres tú el cabeza de naranja… ¿no te duele fruncir tanto el ceño?"_

-Es una… -aprieto uno de mis puños con verdadera ira en mi interior, sí que sabe sacarme de quicio esta chica –Espera, ¿no hay foto?

"_ps2: Si esperabas recibir una foto, pues te jodes… jajajajaja"_

-¡Maldición!

·

**Rukia POV**

Bueno, debo admitir que me sorprendió que el tipo grandote y de ceño fruncido que vi una única vez en la biblioteca tuviera mi libro. Es algo difícil de olvidar, sobre todo con ese brillante y llamativo cabello naranja.

La única persona que sabe que me mensajeo con él es mi hermana y al enterarse de que me había mandado una foto quiso tomarme una para enviársela de vuelta. Obviamente no lo hice, no me gusta que se fijen en las apariencias, además seguro que terminará escribiéndome con "enana" o alguna cosa relativa a mi altura si me relaciona con la bibliotecaria…

Y aún tiene mi libro… este fin de semana tiene que venir por asuntos del trabajo otra vez a Tokio. Ya ha pasado casi medio año y la verdad podría decir que lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano, si no fuera porque casi nunca me veo las palmas y no las recuerdo… así que diré que lo conozco mejor que bien.

Prometimos vernos para que me devolviera el libro y estoy muy nerviosa. Le hice jurar que no me reclamaría ni nada por mi apariencia y me dijo "ya aprendí hace mucho que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada… a las personas tampoco por su apariencia". La verdad, en el fondo es un buen chico, pese a que es bastante impulsivo y gruñón, tiene algo que lo hace una gran persona.

Como no sabe quién soy, quedamos en que yo iría con una rosa.

·

**Ichigo POV**

Estoy nervioso… no puedo negar que este tiempo de intercambio de correspondencia con Rukia ha sido muy satisfactorio. Es realmente una chica muy especial y agradezco al cielo que mi estúpido padre me hubiera mandado a Tokio hace casi medio año, porque sí… realmente siento algo muy fuerte por ella.

Me confesaré, aún si resulta no ser una chica guapa.

Bueno, si es un adefesio me quedaré como un gran amigo, pero realmente no quiero dejar de verla y conversar con ella. Ahora, si es una mujer mayor (nunca aclaramos las edades, siempre era muy reservada con datos personales), será una amistad bastante provechosa… aunque lo dudo, es muy inmadura para molestar cuando le viene en gana.

Diablos, incluso si fuera la tipa de los piercings le pediría una cita…

Vale, la verdad ya le pedí una cita, quedamos de vernos en exactamente diez minutos en la plaza que está a tres minutos de donde estoy. Estoy muy nervioso y obviamente no es por la reunión que tendré el lunes, en mi mano izquierda llevo el libro que nos unió de manera inesperada y en mi derecha un peluche del odioso conejo que dibuja de vez en cuando para cabrearme…

Hay muchas personas. Es difícil distinguir algo.

Quedamos en la fuente principal, pero aún no la veo. Quizá todavía no ha llegado, estoy algo adelantado.

-Disculpa… -noto que me habla una chica a mi izquierda cuando ya pasaba un par de minutos, volteo el rostro y me sorprendo.

Es la chica de la biblioteca. La vuelvo a ver y mi corazón da un brinco. ¿No que no la volvería a ver?, seguro ni me reconoce. Me sonríe agradablemente y ha cambiado por completo mi percepción de ella, ya no solo es la chica guapa y con carácter, sino que agradable también mientras no ande de trabajo.

-Hace un tiempo en la biblioteca no fui muy cortés… ¿te invito a un café? –supongo que ha leído mi mirada ansiosa, noto en ella el mismo instinto que tengo, algo nos atrae como imanes pese a que solo nos hemos visto dos veces.

Soy incapaz de responder y me quedo viendo como vuelve a sonreír, va muy bien vestida y acentúa su belleza indómita. Me levanto como accionado por un resorte y deseo seguirla, pero de pronto caigo en la cuenta de que aún tengo otra cosa que hacer primero.

Tratando de no perderla de vista, sigo con la mirada sus pasos en dirección a la esquina. Suspiro con pesar al perderla entre la multitud, eso pasa por ser tan enana.

-Qué más da… si van dos, habrá una tercera –sonrió tontamente al recordar ese dicho, todo lo que pasa dos veces, pasará una tercera.

Vuelvo a buscar entre la gente a mi chica de la rosa.

De pronto, entre la multitud, del lugar en el que antes había visto a la chica de la biblioteca, asoma con duda una mujer cuarentona de cabello negro, algo rechoncha, pero con una mirada alegre. En sus manos trae una rosa y mi cara de sorpresa se deja ver al observar el anillo de oro en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

No creí que estuviera casada… y bueno, al verla solo pensé en que seríamos buenos amigos, pero ahora dudo un poco si su marido estaría de acuerdo en el intercambio de correspondencia conmigo… vamos, seguro si se entera se pone celoso.

Yo al menos si me pondría celoso si una mujer como Rukia, independiente de su físico, fuera mi esposa y se estuviera mandando mensajitos con un desconocido.

-Te estaba esperando –le digo mientras me acerco y le sonrío lo mejor que puedo, tratando de evitar fruncir el ceño. –Supongo que quieres de vuelta tu libro, ¿verdad? –le digo burlón, después de todo, así es como nos llevamos.

-Pues… para serle honesta no soy la dueña del libro, joven… una chica de cabellos negros y ojos violetas me pidió que tomara esta rosa. –dijo con una pícara sonrisa. Yo la miré y mi asombro era cada vez mayor, ¿ella no era Rukia?, ¿quién rayos era Rukia?... espera, ojos violeta… -Dijo que si un tipo de cabellos naranjas se acercaba a hablarme que le diera esto. –me entregó un sobre. –Le recomiendo que lo lea rápido –me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, seguro Rukia la había instado a participar de esto.

-Muchas gracias –le dediqué una media sonrisa, ella me entregó la rosa y se marchó.

"_Fresita:_

_¡Ja!, creí que ibas a caer en la trampa… pero bueno, la verdad era obvio que no._

_Aunque igual estuvo mal que no acompañaras a una pobre y linda chica que te invita a un café, haciendo que ahora te ande esperando… no tardes en llegar, la dirección es…"_

Sonreí como tonto, esa enana me la había jugado otra vez.

"_Por cierto fresita, ¿me has traído un peluche?, jojo, quién lo diría… aunque definitivamente pareces muy raro cargando eso con el ceño fruncido ¿Seguro que el encargado no se cagó de miedo cuando lo compraste? _

_Ya, más te vale apurarte, mira que de seguro estoy aburrida"_

Reí bastante fuerte y algunos transeúntes se me quedaron mirando.

Llegué al restaurante sin prisas, quería cabrearla un poco. Asomé primero mi rostro para ver cómo estaba ella. Se moría de los nervios, podía notarlo por la forma en que movía sus manos, apretujándolas en su regazo. Miraba fijamente la puerta y parecía insegura hasta que inspiró profundamente para calmarse.

Sonreí burlonamente e ingresé sin más.

-Te tardaste, Ichigo. –dice con una enorme sonrisa de medio lado, tratando de parecer segura y confiada.

-Mira quién lo dice… la que me dejó esperando y más encima se dio el tiempo de escribir una cartita… -me siento en la silla que hay dispuesta. –Toma –le ofrezco el peluche sin más.

-¿Y solo así?, que poco cortés…

-Enana del demonio… -sonrío y ella me sonríe.

Todo encaja donde debía estar y nuestra vida comienza recién a andar.

* * *

Lo siento, jeje, los gustos literarios de Rukia están basados en los míos… aunque confieso que nunca he leído a Neruda y no me interesa hacerlo (la única cosa que leí de él fue un par de poemas en clase y no me gustaron nada…) ¡amo a Bécquer!... y vivan las historias de terror, suspenso y misterio *-*.

¿Quieren continuación?, inicialmente este fic iba a quedar hasta aquí, pero mi muy querida Saku-chan me ha pedido conti. Si recibo más de 4 reviews pidiendo continuación le haré una segunda parte, de lo contrario me lo guardo… por mientras aún no cerraré este fic.

Beshooooshhhh

¿Merezco review?... vamos, leer tarda más que hacerme feliz xD


	2. Mensajes

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!… lamentablemente no pude responderlas, así que respondo todas ahorita. De antemano, ¡Mil perdones por la tardanza! (supieran todo lo que tuve que pasar para escribir de nuevo…)

**Sakura-Jeka:** Se me hace que usaste a tus yakuzas en cosas turbias… ¡pero lo conseguiste!, continuación hecha ;) …

**Akisa:** Jeje… gracias ^^ y bueno, aquí la conti ojala te guste.

**jessy moon 15**: Emm… espero que te guste la continuación, jeje, ya verás qué y cómo pasa.

**avril charlotte**: xD me siento vieja cuando me dicen "inupis-san" pero también importante… que raro xD. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, solo queda decirte que espero disfrutes esta conti… y anda viendo si te pasas por alguna otra de mis historias ;) (en lo personal, una de las que más me gusta es "El día antes de Halloween" que dediqué a mi querida Saku-chan) .

**mila:** ¡Hey!, tiempo sin leerte (soy culpable!) xD, oye, de nada… ojala te guste esta conti

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00**: ¡Hola!, bueno, jeje, yo no me reí de la broma… me reí de lo que Rukia escribió xD jajajajaja me mataron todas las respuestas a las cartas que se me ocurrieron diría. Bueno… ahora no hay cartas (T-T)… pero… jejeje, lee y verás.

**metitus**: ¡Metitus!, ¡hola!... ¿te acuerdas de mí? (sé que es una pregunta estúpida… pero quería hacerla), ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿Qué tal la u?, ¿ya acabaste?... jejeje xD te echaba de menos … espera, o.o ¿en serio nadie había hecho esta temática?, ¡genial!, aunque… espero nada más no decepcionar xD.

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Las cosas que escribo, sean interesantes, graciosas, tontas o entretenidas (o no), son de mi propia y desquiciada imaginación… sepan apreciar a la pobre.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo salió muy largo… me entusiasmó demasiado y además hay mucho diálogo.

* * *

**A través de las letras**

**Mensajes**

* * *

**Rukia POV**

No pude evitar sonreír cuando me entregó el peluche. No muy meloso, no muy romántico… solo lo justo. Quizá lo obligue a ser más romántico solo para reírme de él en un futuro, de seguro estuvo buen rato pensando si comprar o no mi obsequio.

Punto a su favor.

-Ichigo, creo que has olvidado algo –acabo de notar cierta cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Mi libro… dámelo –extiendo mi mano pidiéndole el objeto que trae consigo. Él frunce el ceño y mira alternadamente entre el libro y yo -¿Qué?, anda y dámelo ya.

-No

-¡¿Qué?!, oye, es mi libro… ¡se supone que veníamos para que me lo devolvieras de una vez!

-Pues no quiero.

-Eres un…

**Ichigo POV**

¿Para qué dárselo?, no… ¿cortar toda forma de conexión obligada solo por cumplir mi palabra?, ¡ni de coña!

-¡Trae acá! –logro esquivarla, acaba de tratar de arrebatarme el libro.

-¡Oye enana, dije que no te lo daba!

-¡Es mío!

-¡Yo me lo encontré, así que ahora es mío! –estamos enfrascados en una pelea estúpida, hasta parecemos niños… finalmente vuelca mi silla y me hace caer al piso, arrebatando el libro de mis manos y haciendo que me lleve un costalazo horrible.

-Eso te pasa por estúpido, fresita-kun. –me saca la lengua mientras se vuelve a sentar muy digna… ¿qué demonios?

**Rukia POV**

Me ha hecho enojar como nadie más… Pero por alguna razón me hace sentir bien, con él puedo seguir siendo yo, pese a lo "algo" cambiante que soy de humor.

El ambiente se calma y nos ponemos a hablar de trivialidades, él parecía un poco deprimido por debajo de su molestia, pero ahora mientras habla de su trabajo parece repuesto. Digamos que quizá tiene cambios similares a los míos.

Tiene la tarde libre, así que después de acabar nuestro almuerzo me pongo a enseñarle la ciudad y los lugares que más me gustan.

-Oye, Rukia, ¿mañana qué vas a hacer? –estamos observando el inicio del atardecer en un mirador.

-Pues no mucho, trabajar –me encojo de hombros por toda respuesta.

-Ah…

-¿Pasa algo? –hace un rato ya que siento que me observa, ahora que volteo a verlo esquiva mis ojos.

-Bueno, yo… quería… ehh… -parece nervioso. –Que-quería saber qué otros lugares sería bueno visitar.

-¿Me ves cara de guía turística? –arqueo una ceja y parezco seria, pero es una broma… sin embargo, él no se la toma tan bien y parece avergonzado –La verdad hay muchos… te conviene ir a preguntar por algún tour o algo en informaciones turísticas.

-Claro… -coge la barra que nos resguarda de caer al precipicio y la presiona mientras mira al frente.

**Ichigo POV**

…

¡Mierda!

¿Por qué todo es más fácil en la imaginación? Las palabras salen sin problemas, las respuestas son las adecuadas y el desenlace es el deseado… ¡incluso los libros son así!

Pero no, la realidad es otra. Uno va a hablar y se traba como si fuera un crío que se declara por primera vez a la chica que le gusta. Uno espera una respuesta y la enana sale con cualquier cosa inesperada… ¡estoy jodido!, incluso me comienzan ahora a pasar ideas pesimistas, ¿qué tal si tiene novio?... al menos casada no está.

-¿Qué tanto piensas, fresita? –pregunta poniéndose a la par mía y tratando de ver mis ojos. La miro y quedo otra vez prendado de su mirada… ¡esto es injusto!

-Rukia… yo… -no solo yo quedo embobado mirándola, ella también me mira sin apartar la vista.

-¿Si?... – este es mi momento. Me acerco paulatinamente a ella, no sé si para que no se dé cuenta y huya o solo porque no puedo hacerlo de otra forma.

No puedo evitarlo y desvío mi mirada a sus labios entreabiertos, suplican que los bese, que los toque, que los sienta… me llaman y no pienso resistirme.

Miro una última vez a sus ojos mientras me inclino y cojo delicadamente su rostro. Ella parece algo nerviosa, pero ansiosa al mismo tiempo.

No dilatamos mucho más y nos besamos.

**Rukia POV**

¡No puedo creerlo!

Esto no parece real. Perder un libro, que luego encontraría un tipo sexy, quien luego me escribiría cartas para, finalmente, terminar besándome, parece trama de telenovela. ¡Pero así pasó!

No puedo, ni quiero hacer nada contra esto, simplemente dejo a mis manos vagar hasta su cabeza y enredo mis dedos en su cabello. No sé quién quería más el beso, si él o yo… ni si quiera sé desde cuando comencé a pensar en él de esta forma.

-Rukia… -nos separamos por el necesario aire y nos volvemos a observar.

-Ichigo… -ambos sonreímos sin estar seguros de por qué.

Nos separamos lentamente y comenzamos a caminar, ninguno dice nada, ninguno hace nada más que caminar a la par del otro… con las manos entrelazadas.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa sin haber premeditado la situación, abro sin apuro e ingresamos los dos. Al cerrar la puerta, cambia completamente nuestra situación.

Nos besamos nuevamente mientras aumentamos poco a poco la intensidad de nuestras caricias hacia el otro. Todo cuanto sea estar una milésima de segundo apartado del otro parece dolernos, quemarnos… es imposible para mí no recorrer sus pectorales y abdomen con mis manos mientras no dejo de besarlo.

Torpemente trata de guiarme por mi recibidor. Golpea casi con cada mueble que hay en la sala, sin embargo, no puedo burlarme o reírme de él, sencillamente no es el momento de hacerlo y lo poco que queda de mi razón está cautiva por sus caricias.

Nos dejamos caer en un sofá, él posicionándose encima de mí, pero sin aplastarme. En un momento se detiene y comienza a acariciar con devoción y ternura mis cabellos y rostro, yo solo quedo embobada e incapacitada de responder.

-Rukia… -me mira fijo a los ojos y se acerca nuevamente a mis labios, muy, muy lento. –yo…

Pero el estúpido timbre suena.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos y buscamos asustados la mirada del otro luego de observar la puerta. ¿Quién puede ser?

**Ichigo POV**

Nos quedamos mirando mutuamente unos segundos luego de que el timbre sonara. Rukia trata de incorporarse avergonzada y yo le doy permiso, retirándome por unos instantes sin alejarme de su lado.

-Parece que se fueron… -habían pasado unos minutos y el timbre no volvía a sonar.

-Si… -todo intento de conversación muere y ambos estamos avergonzados, ¿cómo explicar que dos desconocidos, de la nada, estuvieran iniciando una relación en el plano romántico con apenas haberse visto y conversado unas horas?

No parece lógico.

Pero por suerte, ahora, vuelve a sonar el timbre.

Si bien, la primera vez pensé en torturar al culpable, ahora la segunda le agradezco sacarme de mis dilemas.

-Voy a ver quién es –dice mientras se levanta y acomoda algunos de sus cabellos tras su oreja. El mechón rebelde que tiene en su rostro no hace caso y vuelve a posicionarse ahí.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, pensando en las muchas formas que pudo haber terminado su cabello en tan solo unos instantes más… esparcido por corto que fuera, regalándole un aire sensual mientras sus labios hinchados de tantos besos robados no parasen de decir mi nombre… gritar mi nombre.

La sigo unos segundos tarde, llego a ella cuando abre la puerta y no doy cabida más que al asombro.

Una mujer muy semejante a Rukia está fuera, ¿su hermana o su madre? Es casi una copia de la enana, solo que se puede distinguir a leguas quién es quién. Sus ojos alegres no concuerdan con el aire delicado y enfermizo que su cuerpo expresa, sin embargo, es unos centímetros más alta y parece mucho más sosegada, sumisa y educada que Rukia.

**Rukia POV**

¿Qué hace Hisanna-nee-san aquí?, ¿vino sola?

-¡Rukia-chan! –sonríe alegremente mientras me cobija delicadamente en sus brazos. Estoy tan sorprendida que solo me dejo.

-Hermana… ¿qué –antes de acabar mi pregunta mira analíticamente atrás de mí.

-Rukia, ¿qué modales son esos? –suelta su abrazo y me mira con asombro. -¿No vas a presentarme? -¿Qué?... Estoy segura de que sonríe porque lo recuerda de la foto-¿Rukia? –me quedé en blanco unos segundos, mi hermana solo me sonríe mientras me abraza de nuevo y solo puedo sonrojarme.

-Ejem… -Ichigo carraspea y me volteo ruborizada.

-Hisana-nee-san, él es Ichigo. Ichigo, ella es mi hermana, Hisana Kuchiki

-Mucho gusto.

-Encantada –miro a mi hermana, quien no aparta la vista de la fresa –Así que tú eres el famoso Ichigo…

Ichigo arquea una ceja, pero luego dirige su mirada hacia mí y me sonríe socarronamente.

-No sabía que fuera famoso… ¿tú sí, Rukia? –no puedo enfrentarlo, le doy la espalda y prefiero dirigirme a mi hermana.

-Hisana, ¿qué te trae por acá? –la voz me tiembla un poco.

-Oh, Byakuya-sama quería venir a verte, pero tuvo unos inconvenientes de último minuto. –Ichigo aparenta estar dudoso.

**Ichigo POV**

¿Byakuya?, esta es la segunda vez que oigo de él… no, creo que es como la cuarta. Aunque no recuerdo quién era. Rukia frunce el ceño y su hermana dice algunas cosas más.

-Mañana vengan a cenar, será un placer recibirlos en nuestro humilde hogar. –Rukia acaba de hacer una mueca, ¿por qué?

-Ahí estaré –dice finalmente asintiendo.

-No olvides llevar a Ichigo-sama, Byakuya-sama estará encantado de conocerlo. –Sonríe alegremente y por alguna razón un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. No me fio de "Byakuya-sama"

Su hermana se va al cabo de unos minutos en un coche oscuro, no distingo bien el tipo. Nos quedamos en la puerta viendo como ya está oscuro.

-Bueno Rukia, ya es tarde… lo mejor es que me vaya.

-Sí, mañana tienes reunión

-Y tú, trabajo

…

-¿A qué hora te vengo a buscar para ir a casa de tu hermana? –te saco una sonrisa por lo inesperado.

-Nii-sama siempre cena a las siete… ven a las seis.

Intercambiamos números y me fui. Ningún beso de despedida, ningún "quédate" ni nada… un tosco saludo de manos y un "nos vemos" fue todo lo que nos dijimos. Volvíamos a ser los dos desconocidos que aparentemente éramos para la sociedad.

·

_Bbbbpppp_

_Bbbppppp_

-Mmghh…

-…

_Tiririn… Tiriru… __Tiriri tiriri titirun… _

_Tiririn… Tiriru… __Tiriri tiriri titirun… _

-Mmghh

_Living easy, living free…_

_Season ticket on…_*

-¿Quién…. jode tan temprano? –Justo cuando voy a coger mi celular deja de sonar. –Maldito seas… -miro con odio el aparato, pretendo volverme a dormir sin ver la hora.

_Bbbppppp_

-Demonios… -un mensaje.

Son las… seis veinte de la mañana, ¿quién en sus cabales me despierta?, tengo mi estúpida reunión a las diez. Si es el viejo, juro que lo mato.

-¡¿?! –me siento de golpe en la cama.

Rukia dejó dos mensajes y fue la responsable de despertarme. Una sonrisa boba adorna mi rostro mientras ansioso procedo a leerlos.

_Fresita, ¿estás despierto?_

Qué pregunta… y ese fue su primer mensaje

_Ok, ahora quizá lo estés._

-¿¡No tienes nada mejor que hacer!? –no puedo evitarlo, estoy sonriendo. Esta mujer me va a volver loco…

**Rukia POV**

-Hmp… -no puedo evitar sonreír, de seguro cuando se despierte se cabrea. -¿Se habrá despertado?

_Bbbbpppp_

-Creo que si…

_Enana del demonio_

-¿Cómo se atreve? –tecleo rápidamente mi respuesta

"_Fresa estúpida"_

_Torpe_

"_Idiota"_

_¡Engreída!_

"_Eso no es cierto, te consta"_

_¿O sea que admites lo anterior?_

_-_Rayos… -supongo que mi cerebro no funciona tan rápido a esta hora… ya tendré que comenzar a alistarme en unos minutos.

"_Jódete… tengo que ir a trabajar"_

_¡Ja!, yo no_

"_Qué bueno, mi intención era simplemente molestarte"_

_Mentirosa, me echabas de menos._

-¿Qué? –no puedo evitar ruborizarme…

"_¿Cuándo se te secó el cerebro?, el único que echaba de menos eras tú. Vive tus fantasías solo"_

_Lo que digas, Rukia… nos vemos a las 6_

·

-Kuchiki-san, necesito que registres el nuevo lote de libros –Urahara acaba de abrir su abanico para tapar su rostro. No tengo idea de si realmente trabaja o me deja todo a mí.

-Claro –de todas maneras no tenía mucho que hacer hoy, es un día bastante tranquilo hasta el momento.

Ingreso a la bodega donde guardamos los libros que requieren algún tratamiento, sean nuevos o viejos. Este lote corresponde a algunas nuevas ediciones de clásicos y unas dos o tres copias de algunos nuevos y best sellers… odio la gran mayoría de best sellers.

_Bbbpppp_

Saco mi celular del bolsillo y lo compruebo, Ichigo me dejó un mensaje

_¿Qué haces?_

-Tonto…

**Ichigo POV**

- Aquí podemos apreciar el decremento en la producción de… –blablablá… demonios, esto me mata de aburrimiento.

_Bbbbbppp_

Ya era hora…

_¿No deberías prestarle atención a tu reunión?_

"_Me vale, es lo mismo de siempre"_

_(carita enojada) Que sepas que tengo trabajo que hacer_

"_¿Qué haces?"_

_¿Te mata la curiosidad?_

"_No… pero no hay nada mejor que hacer"_

_Idiota_

Sonrío mirando la pantalla…

-¿Señor Kurosaki? –levanto la mirada al expositor y carraspeo.

-Claro, siga… nada importante. –Miro de soslayo el rostro de los presentes.

_Bbbbppp_

_Presta atención a tu reunión_

"_Es difícil si me respondes los mensajes"_

-… y de esta manera nos es posible… -rayos, no me ha respondido. Suspiro derrotado.

-Tienes que considerar también el incremento productivo de India –acoto luego de oír lo que quiere decir.

-¿Perdón?

-Que no solo basta el crecimiento de consumo en China, no debes olvidar el crecimiento productivo de India y el decrecimiento de consumo europeo… la tasa de incremento de consumo no superará el 5 %

-Eso se traduce en…

-Más de doscientas mil toneladas, pero no olvides tampoco que la tasa de producción de China crece casi a la par que su consumo. Por el momento no es rentable ampliar el sector de producción de acero, su precio va en picada. –Finalizo su discurso. Hay empresas más rentables en las que seguir invirtiendo.

Ahora pasamos al siguiente expositor…

"_Enana, ¿estás ocupada?"_

Pasan unos minutos y el tipo habla y habla

_Bbbppp_

_No más de lo que tú deberías estar_

…

_Y deja de decirme enana_

_-_Hm –sonrío mientras pienso volver a teclear, pero noto de inmediato que todas las miradas están sobre mí.

"_Tú ganas, te hablo al rato"_

·

-Mmmm… -estoy en un grave dilema -¿Formal o no? –miro de brazos cruzados sobre la cama y en posición india el par de vestimentas que reposan estirados a los pies. –Rayos

"_Rukia, ¿voy formal o no?"_

_Ven decente… _

-Me deja donde mismo… -Finalmente me decido por vestimenta semi-formal.

**Rukia POV**

Nii-sama nos recibió muy bien. Charlamos de trivialidades hasta que llegó la cena, durante todo el tiempo anterior pareció ignorar a Ichigo hasta que nos sentamos.

-¿En qué trabajas? –se dirigió por primera vez a él, aparentando indiferencia.

-Me encargo de administrar el corporativo Kurosaki, actualmente soy el segundo al mando. –Sonríe confiado, nii-sama en cambio no hace gesto alguno.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, justo cuando parecía que Hisana-nee iba a hablar, nii-sama habló primero.

-¿Y qué relación tienes con Rukia? -¡¿Qué rayos?!

**Ichigo POV**

Noto que Rukia se atora. Si hubiera estado comiendo o bebiendo, probablemente yo también me habría atorado.

- Eh… de momento se podría decir que hemos empezado a salir. –doy un rápido vistazo a Rukia y solo me ve con incredulidad.

-Nada serio –acota como una afirmación más que como pregunta.

Rukia sumisamente vuelve a sus alimentos y su hermana me sonríe ligeramente, tratando de aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

-Bueno, eso es solo porque no quiero presionar. –no puedo evitarlo, necesito aclararle al estirado que voy en serio.

-Rukia jamás se sentiría presionada por alguien como tú -¿qué le pasa? Rukia levanta la cabeza y ve asombrada a su "hermano"

-¡Bien!, entonces… -me he levantado de la mesa, pero antes de hacer alguna cosa, Rukia me dirige una mirada asesina mientras me patea por debajo de la mesa. -¡Agh!, ¡Enana del demonio! –reclamo con dolor. Ella ni se inmuta, por el contrario, acaba de comer y me mira con media sonrisa.

- No permito insultos en mi casa -¿casa?, más bien mansión. El tipo estirado de cabello negro se levanta de su asiento sin mirarme, de hecho pareciera tener los ojos cerrados. –Ichigo Kurosaki… -antes de que diga algo más, veo también como es silenciado por la otra Rukia… son casi gemelas.

Solo que él tiene la suerte de que es de manera amable. Hisana le coge la mano y le da un leve jalón, que lo detiene al instante.

-Rukia, por favor compórtate –le dice Hisana. Murmura unas pocas palabras y Byakuya se sienta más calmado. Todo mundo actúa del modo "aquí no ha pasado nada" y la cena acaba pronto.

·

-Tu hermana se casó con el orgullo y la soberbia en persona. –estamos en el auto que renté, camino a dejarla a su casa.

-No hables así de Nii-sama. Admito que es un hombre complicado, pero Hisana-nee no pudo escoger a alguien mejor y se aman mucho. –miro de soslayo a Rukia, esboza una sonrisa soñadora mientras no aparta su vista de un punto indefinido en el horizonte.

-¿Por qué adoptaste su apellido? –sinceramente me da curiosidad. Voltea hacia mí y me dice algo completamente inesperado.

-La verdad, nosotras éramos más o menos pobres. –Estamos detenidos esperando la luz del semáforo, la miro con incredulidad. –Bueno, teníamos una casa pequeña y papá trabajaba esforzadamente para costear lo necesario, no tenía estudios universitarios. –cambia la luz y acelero mientras trato de imaginar a una Rukia más joven entrando y saliendo de una casucha en un barrio moderadamente decente, volviendo de la escuela.

Me es casi imposible.

**Rukia POV**

Es la primera persona que me pregunta por eso… y no puedo evitarlo, pero con Ichigo es como si quisiera develarle todos mis secretos, que supiera cada detalle de mi pasado.

-Mi mamá… murió luego de darme a luz –desvío la vista del frente hacia la ventana de mi costado, las luces de los postes pasan dejando una estela en la noche. –Por papá supe que era fanática de los libros.

-¿Y por eso fuiste bibliotecaria? –sonrío levemente.

-No. Al principio comencé a leer en honor a ella, pensaba que si leía sus libros, si recorría las mismas hojas con mis manos que ella hiciera con las suyas, estaría un poco más cerca de ella. Pero eso no duró mucho, más bien creé una afección real y propia por la literatura que aún perdura.

Que recuerdos aquellos…

-Papá con el poco dinero que ganaba y la ayuda de mi hermana, para mi cumpleaños siempre me compraba algún libro**. Algunas veces eran de segunda mano, pero no importaba. –sonreí. –Aún recuerdo cuando al llegar a casa luego de la escuela, mi hermana y mi papá gritaban "sorpresa" y saltaban a recibirme con algún libro envuelto delicadamente en papel de regalo. –Ichigo asintió en silencio, dejándome continuar con mis recuerdos.

-No podíamos aspirar a ir a la universidad a menos que nos becaran. Hisana es algo enfermiza, así que aunque era muy lista, los vacíos que dejaba su ausencia en sus estudios se reflejaban en sus notas. A veces perdía meses enteros…

-¿Tú si te becaste? –asentí.

-Quedé primera de mi clase y logré ir a la universidad… en casa hicimos una pequeña celebración por ello. Pero las cosas se pusieron difíciles desde ese momento. Hisana trabajaba de mesera para ayudar con los gastos, papá buscaba trabajos que pudiera complementar con el que ya hacía… en verdad se esforzaban mucho para que yo saliera adelante.

-Un día, Hisana llegó a casa completamente "atolondrada" si tuviera que decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿Conoció a Byakuya?

-Sí. Ella había logrado trabajar en un restaurante muy elegante hacia poco más de un mes, luego de una recomendación de su jefe. El punto es que su "encuentro" no fue muy romántico… ella se distrajo y por un descuido le derramó un poco de té encima. Dijo que se había disculpado miles de veces, pero nii-sama hizo que la despidieran.

-Ya lo imaginaba… -fruncí el ceño.

-Para tu información, nii-sama me confesó en secreto que lo había hecho porque no sabía cómo hacer para mantenerse cerca de ella. –Ichigo arqueó una ceja –Lo que pasa, es que luego "apareció" en casa al día siguiente y habló con mi hermana sobre que había actuado "desproporcionalmente" a la falta y como un Kuchiki, "debía enmendar el error", así que le ofreció trabajo en su mansión.

- Ese tipo…

-Mi hermana se negó –Ichigo se rió. -¡No te rías! –pero igual me sonrío –Idiota… Mi hermana volvió a su anterior trabajo, pese a que nii-sama le había ofrecido una cantidad considerable por solo trabajar en su casa. Papá y yo apoyamos su decisión.

-El orgullo viene de familia, al parecer.

-De ahí en adelante, nii-sama comenzó a tomar tácticas más directas para conquistarla… hasta que finalmente lo logró. –De pronto Ichigo comenzó a disminuir la velocidad mientras miraba la calle, buscando algo –Dos cuadras más adelante vira a la derecha. –asintió y continuó… estábamos ya muy cerca de mi casa.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?

-Bueno… iban a casarse, pero la familia de nii-sama se negaba a que una chica común y corriente, sin si quiera clase, entrara a una familia noble con su apellido "vulgar" y perteneciendo a dicha familia "vulgar". Nii-sama trató muchas veces de hacer entrar en razón a otros miembros de su familia, pero no lo consiguió completamente. La única solución que quisieron darle fue que borráramos nuestro apellido de la familia… y nos convirtiéramos en Kuchiki, para mitigar un poco la "vergüenza" de recibir a Hisana en su familia. –pude notar como a Ichigo la incredulidad parecía sosegarlo.

-Sus inicios parecen complicados…

-Demasiado… mi hermana se negó de nuevo a eso… pero papá nos convenció a ambas diciendo: "El apellido no es más que una norma social. Ninguna de ustedes dejará de ser mis hijas por tener otro apellido."

-¿Él no se lo cambió?

-No, a cambio tuvo que mantenerse distante incluso de la boda de Hisana…

-Entiendo… -nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. Finalmente llegamos a mi casa y me dispongo a bajar cuando se detiene. –Entonces… ¿el libro es de después que tu hermana se casara? –volteo a verlo y le sonrío.

-Sí. Solía ser el nexo entre papá y Hisana muchas veces, ella no tenía permitido verlo y yo… digamos que soy mejor para saltarme las normas cuando me conviene. –me sonrío, pero al voltear noto cierta duda en él. -¿pasa algo?

-Dime Rukia… ¿por qué hablas en pasado de tu padre?

-Él… murió hacia unos años.

-Lo siento. –Solo asiento con la cabeza y abro la puerta para bajar. –Quizá debí devolver de inmediato tu libro cuando lo encontré…

-Pues… no, la verdad no. Si lo hubieras hecho, no nos habríamos conocido. –esbozo una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo –Los recuerdos de mi padre van mucho más allá de solo almacenar unas cuantas hojas impresas encuadernadas y empastadas. –Finalmente bajo del vehículo.

-Rukia, espera… -él también se baja cuando ya he traspasado la verja de mi casa, estoy casi en el marco de mi puerta. -¿Crees que podrías tomarte algunos días? –volteo a verlo con mucha curiosidad. Estamos distanciados poco más de dos metros, se mantiene fuera.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Te gustaría conocer Karakura? –aparta la vista mientras se rasca disimuladamente su mejilla con el índice. Estoy segura de que está avergonzado.

-No sé, ¿qué tiene de interesante?

-P-pues…

-Si no hay nada interesante, la verdad no creo que debería gastar mi tiempo… -finjo indiferencia mientras meto la llave en la cerradura.

-L-la verdad no es tan turística, p-pero eh… -volteo a verlo nuevamente y me acerco a él un poco. –Y-yo creo que tiene su atractivo… además mi vie –se corta su propia frase –es decir, mi padre, es una persona realmente peculiar.

-¿Me estás invitando a conocer a tu papá? No le veo lo interesante a eso…

-Créeme, lo menos será que quedes sorprendida con él. Es quizá la persona más sorprendente de Karakura y el mundo entero.

-Mmm… tendría que pensarlo. ¿En verdad que no puedes darme otros motivos?

-Yo… -me acerco más a él y estamos a muy corta distancia –solo se me ocurre uno.

-¿Y cuál es? –le sonrío y él no aparta su vista de mí mientras se apega más a mí y me coge por la cintura.

-No dejarte escapar… -Amplío mi sonrisa, contagiándolo a él. Nuestros rostros se acercan mientras mis brazos se ubican en su cuello casi por instinto, pero mantenemos una leve distancia.

-Si quisiera escaparme… te sería muy difícil evitarlo. –susurro sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-Me gustan los desafíos…

-Sería una batalla perdida.

-No importa… Estoy seguro de que en algún momento lograría dar con alguna forma de retenerte junto a mí.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro… -va a besarme, pero me reclino y mantengo aún un poco de distancia, la justa para hablar.

-¿Y quién me asegura que no seas tú quien se escape? –sonríe con burla.

-Lo enormemente terca que eres para ser tan enana.

-Idiota –le quitó todo lo divertido a molestarlo… y obviamente lo dulce del momento. Aparto mi vista en otra dirección, pero no lo suelto ni me aparto.

-Acabo de recordar otra cosa… -me niego a verlo o responderle…

-¿Qué? –la curiosidad mató al gato…

-En Karakura vive uno de los idiotas más grandes del mundo… -¿es tonto?, ¿a quién le importa eso?

-Ichigo, la verdad…

-En todo caso, no tiene mucha fama. Fue idiotizado hace no mucho… y hoy anda por Tokio en vez de Karakura.

-Serás idiota…

·

-¡Oh, Kuchiki-san! –es lunes y de nuevo en la biblioteca. -¿Qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana largo?

-Bien… -sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Estuvo bueno el tiempo en Karakura? –oculta su típica sonrisa tras su abanico. Urahara siempre sabe más de lo que una le cuenta…

-¿Quién dice que fui allá?

-Jojo, no lo niegues Kuchiki-san… tu enorme sonrisa lo delata. –le vuelvo a sonreír -¡Hay el amor, el amor!, quien fuera joven… -se ríe tras su abanico y no puedo evitar sonrojarme y negar con la cabeza.

-La juventud es relativa… -cierra su abanico mientras me sonríe. –Para ti soy joven, lo mismo que para otros tú también lo eres.

-Jajajajaja, bien dicho, Kuchiki-san. –Se levanta de su puesto y estira perezosamente sus brazos, ya va a ser hora de que abramos. –Bueno, ¿cuándo van a decidirse por una ciudad? –avanza a la puerta principal para quitar los seguros y voltear el cartel –La agencia de viajes va a volverse rica con ustedes.

Cierto

Con Ichigo llevamos saliendo unos pares de meses… Hemos tratado de acomodarnos lo mejor que podemos, pero aún no se dan las cosas ni hemos decidido dar el siguiente paso. Las cosas van bien y con calma… nos vemos casi todos los fines de semana.

Aunque admito que echo de menos las cartas.

No hablamos más del tema y el día laboral pasa muy rápido, pronto estoy de vuelta en mi pequeña casa.

Al abrir me doy cuenta de que sin el seguro pasado, de seguro Hisana vino y olvido ponerlo al salir. Cuelgo mi abrigo y tengo pensado ir directo a la cama a rememorar el fin de semana recién acabado.

-Pero qué… -mi cuarto esta casi repleto de arreglos florales. ¿Ichigo?

Con una sonrisa volteo y lo busco con la mirada. Busco las típicas señas que puedan delatar que estuvo ahí… pero no encuentro ninguna. Luego de recorrer mi casa, vuelvo a mi habitación y me dejo caer en mi cama, apreciando los diversos arreglos.

Cojo un peluche de Chappy que hay puesto en mi cabecera y lo pongo en mi regazo, entre sus patas de peluche reposaba un sobre pequeño que me dispongo a revisar. Al abrirlo encuentro una tarjeta escrita por Ichigo:

_¿Te gusta la K?_

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

_Bbbbppp, bbbbpppp_

Mi celular vibra, un mensaje…

_¿Recibiste las flores?_

Ahora que lo pienso, no solo la agencia de viajes se está haciendo rica a costa de nosotros…

"_¿Qué quieres decir con si me gusta la K?"_

Pasan unos minutos y no me responde. Pienso llamarlo, pero antes de decidir marcar me interrumpe el timbre.

-Y ahora qué… -llego a la puerta y trato de ver por la mirilla, pero aparentemente está siendo bloqueada del otro lado -¿Quién es? –no obtengo respuesta. -No voy a abrir hasta que se identifique…

Tampoco me responden. A cambio, vuelve a sonar el timbre.

-Acabo de decir… -me interrumpe el timbre –Es en serio, yo no… -otra vez el timbre. -¡Deja de tocar o llamo a la…! –otra vez el timbre.

Y ahora el timbre está sonando de manera constante.

-Tranquila Rukia, solo es un maldito timbre –me digo en voz alta para tratar de quitar mi atención del irritante sonido –No abras ni hagas nada estúpido, nada es… nada… nada… -¡Al demonio!

Abro de un tirón la puerta completamente sulfurada.

-¡¿Quién rayos crees que…

-Hola –ahí, tras la puerta, con una mano apenas separada del timbre, está una persona que no debería estar.

-¿Ichigo? –no puedo creérmelo del todo.

-Rukia –me sonríe.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –el sigue estando fuera y yo aún bloqueo el paso al interior.

-¿Te gustan las K? –toda la sorpresa queda olvidada unos momentos. Frunzo el ceño, ¿qué quiere decir con eso? –Dime, Rukia, ¿te gustan las K? –su voz se torna seria y profunda.

-Yo… ¿por qué me preguntas? –él solo me mira atento –Es como cualquier letra, ninguna me gusta en especial.

-¿Segura? –no sé qué se supone debiera responder. –Dime otra cosa… ¿qué sonido te agrada más?, ¿"chi" o "sa"? –Ahora sí que no entiendo.

-Ichigo, no te entiendo. –niego con la cabeza. El suspira derrotado.

-Rukia Ku_chi_ki –por alguna razón, su pronunciación se recalca en "chi" –una última pregunta. –se arrodilla en el marco de mi puerta sin apartar la vista de mí… no será que…

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Qué opinas acerca de cambiar tu apellido por, no sé… Kuro_sa_ki?

…

-¿Rukia?

Dios mío… que el cielo ampare a este idiota.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

(*): No sé por qué, pero quise ponerle de tono de llamada de celular la canción "Higway to hell" del grupo Ac Dc… ¿les suena?, ¡es de la peli de megamente! xD

(**): En mi país, al menos, los libros son caros… tienen el impuesto general del estado, el "impuesto al valor agregado" (19%). Aquí es mucho más conveniente comprarlos usados o simplemente pedirlos en bibliotecas.

Me ha costado montones no narrar en mi perspectiva (esta es mi segunda incursión real en el extraño mundo de los POV…), me compliqué con los mensajes y la llamada de la mañana, espero que no les haya dificultado; el "bbbppp" es el vibrador que avisa mensajes (malos efectos, lo sé)… cuando el comentario en cursiva está entre comillas es la respuesta en mensaje del "narrador". Quizá debí usar negritas y esas cosas, si lo consideran así díganme para mejorarlo pronto y evitarlo en futuras publicaciones (no soy partidaria de usar negritas, pero si complica… ustedes mandan xD)

Originalmente, este capítulo había sido pensado para llamarse "Y libros", cumpliendo con "A través de las letras", pero surgió esto (los mensajitos) y el verdadero final fue aplazado… así que haré un tercer capi porque este no es el final, final… solo que tardaré un poco. Quedará finalmente "A través de las letras: Cartas, Mensajes y Libros" xD… que freak jajajajaja. No tendrá epílogo, porque "Y libros" será el epílogo en sí.

*-*… me han entrado muchas ganas de escribir un ByaxHisa después de imaginar toda la historia de la vida de Rukia… ¡Dios mío!, ¡me estoy volviendo una romanticona empedernida en potencia!

Pooooor fis, dejen review. Gracias a las queridas personitas que si lo hicieron (y a las que lo harán).


	3. Y libros

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo. Las primeras cosas ya las había escrito antes de publicar el cap pasado, pero me tardé porque mi cargador del note murió, traté de ponerme a escribir en el pc del living, pero toda mi creatividad desaparecía T-T… me frustró montones hasta que mi hermana me prestó su cargador hoy y pude acabar de escribir (en mi cama).

Ya lo edité en la u...

Se agradecen mucho las reviews, las respuestas las pongo al final =)

* * *

**A través de las letras**

**Y Libros**

* * *

**Rukia POV**

-¿Qué opinas acerca de cambiar tu apellido por, no sé… Kuro_sa_ki?

…

-¿Rukia?

Dios mío… que el cielo ampare a este idiota.

-¿Por qué… no partiste preguntando por ahí? -¡mi pecho va a explotar!, razonar lo suficiente para hablar me ha costado.

-Iba a ser muy obvio –sonríe enormemente y poco a poco mi corazón se calma. Bajo la mano que inconscientemente había subido a mi pecho. –Además, ver tu cara ahora no tiene precio. –sonríe socarronamente aún sin levantarse.

-¿Sabes que corres un enorme riesgo de morir joven? –se encoge de hombros.

-He vivido bien, este año ha sido quizá el mejor de mi vida. Deseo mantenerme así y alargar mi situación actual por todo el tiempo posible, el riesgo que pueda vivir junto a una enana gruñona no es la gran cosa.

-Viviríamos peleando por cada ínfimo detalle.

-Entonces viviríamos reconciliándonos por cada uno de ellos.

-Créeme, terminaré volviéndote loco. Vas a pensar que sería la peor decisión de tu vida.

-Rukia, conociste a mi padre. Si no me he vuelto loco con él…

-Buen punto… pero pasarías conmigo el resto de tus días –Ichigo sonríe por esa frase. –No tendrías descanso.

-Mi viejo no me ha dejado en paz ni aunque viva solo, ¿crees que nos dejaría en paz luego?, yo hasta puedo imaginarlo avergonzándome en frente de nuestros hijos mientras Byakuya me ignora por completo y Hisana solo sonríe. –ambos sonreímos… no puedo negar que también puedo imaginar algunas de esas cosas como si nada. -¿Otra advertencia o pregunta?

-¿Vas a responderlas todas?

-Por supuesto. Tienes que aprovechar ahora, porque en unos años ni siquiera se me ocurrirá la de las peleas. –me saca otra sonrisa.

-Entonces mejor lo grabo. –Entro a casa y cierro la puerta ante un incrédulo Ichigo aún arrodillado.

-¿Qué?, ¡Rukia!

**Ichigo POV**

¿Qué demonios?, ¡me dejó fuera!

-¿Rukia? –me levanto y trato de empujar la puerta, está cerrada realmente. -¡Rukia! –golpeo la puerta, pero ni sombras de ella

-¡Enana, maldición, abre la puerta! - Maldita enana del… al fin abre la puerta

-¡Listo! -¿qué?... –ya, repite todo. –Luego de que tanto le golpeara la puerta, volvió y trae la dichosa cámara. Está grabando y no para de enfocarme con el lente.

-¿Estás de broma?

-No, anda ya y repítelo… quiero grabar todo, desde tu declaración extraña hasta tus respuestas de idiota enamorado.

-¡Estás loca! –frunce el ceño, ¿pero qué rayos le pasa?, maldición, tanto que me costó ser… "romántico" y va y arruina todo.

-Pfff… que aguafiestas–se aparta de la puerta mientras cierra el visor y se da la vuelta para dejarme ingresar.

-Me alegra arruinarte la gracia. –Me siento en su sofá con las manos en los bolsillos. Demonios, con la enana nunca se sabe.

-Ya decía yo, demasiada melosidad para ti. –Sus palabras me hacen recapacitar. Deja la cámara en una mesita, junto al sofá, y se sienta pegada a mí. La abrazo y reposa su cabeza en mi hombro, no sé en qué estará pensando ella, pero me está jodiendo los nervios.

-Rukia…

-¿Hmm? –no se mueve hasta que me aparto un poco y la obligo a verme de frente.

-No estaba bromeando, en verdad… -suelto un bufido, esto en verdad es difícil… -¿Quieres ca- antes de acabar de hablar, pone un dedo en mis labios y me mira a los ojos.

-Voy a responder adecuadamente, así que cierra esa boca y dame mi tiempo, ¿sí? –frunzo el ceño, ¿qué se cree dándome órdenes?

-Ena- vuelve a taparme la boca.

-Déjame hablar.

Nos miramos asesinamente para ver quién se impone a quién… finalmente decido ceder, tengo que escuchar mi respuesta.

-Pues la verdad, la K en sí no me gusta. –que bi… ¡¿qué?! –Y entre "chi" o "sa" no me das mucho a escoger, además odio el rosa…

**Rukia POV**

La cara de Ichigo de ahora, no tiene precio. Está… desilusionado y… bueno, en este momento es el idiota con cara más graciosa del mundo.

-Pero… -junto nuestras frentes y le miro con sinceridad a los ojos – "El apellido no es más que una norma social"

-Ru… - lo interrumpo de nuevo, pero con un beso.

-Ichigo Kurosaki –finalizo el beso, separándome muy poco y sonriendo mientras mis manos están entre las suyas –me harías la persona más feliz del mundo si nos casamos.

Bien, me contagió su melosidad… y su sonrisa de tonto no se hace esperar.

-Pero con una condición… -añado y sonrío.

-¿Cuál? –no puedo evitarlo y mis ojos se dirigen nuevamente a la cámara…

·

**Ichigo POV**

-Demonios…

-Estate quieto.

-La culpa la tiene esta maldita… cosa –apunto a lo que parece un "pañuelo" atado a mi cuello, el viejo lo acomodó de una manera extraña y parece algo así como una corbata. –Debí comprar un corbatín –estoy seguro que es mil veces menos molesto que esto.

-No reclames tanto, Ichi-nii –Karin está sentada en una silla tras de mí. No respondo y solo me aprecio en el espejo… ¿Qué dirá Rukia?

-Calma, que te ves bien –papá me da una palmada en el hombro. –Recuerdo cuando me casé con Masaki… estaba tan nervioso que hice que Ryuuken se fumara una cajetilla de cigarros por mí -¿Qué estupideces dice?... parece perderse en sus pensamientos, ni que me interesara. -¡Todo saldrá bien! –otra vez deja caer su brazo sobre mí.

-¡Deja de golpearme!, y no estoy nervioso.

-Jojo, no lo niegues…

-¡Te digo que no! –comenzamos una pelea y nos ponemos a jalarnos los rostros.

-¡Dejen de pelear! –Karin grita -¡Papá, estás desacomodando a Ichi-nii! –Maldición, tiene razón… otra hora más para arreglarlo.

**Rukia POV**

Esto es… extraño.

-Te ves preciosa Rukia-chan –Hisana está junto a mí, buscando mi mirada en el espejo. Le sonrío y vuelvo a apreciarme a mí misma, sin poder estar segura de cómo es que me veo así.

-Permiso –Nii-sama ingresa a la habitación y levanta la vista para verme. Parece sorprendido, pero vuelve a su semblante serio.

-¿Verdad que se ve hermosa, Byakuya-sama? –él asiente con un deje de rubor. Hace que me avergüence también, mi cuñado no es muy abierto con halagos.

-Por lo mismo, creo que pudo encontrarse a alguien mejor. –Y ahí está el mismo nii-sama desde que Ichigo le dijo que nos casaríamos.

-¡Byakuya-sama! –Hisana alza la voz levemente, lo está reprendiendo. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, sumisamente nii-sama se acerca a onee-san y asiente luego de recibir una de las pocas miradas enojadas de mi hermana…

-No pasa nada, Hisana-nee-san –trato de calmarla –Ichigo es un idiota después de todo. –Mi hermana me mira con horror, pero yo le sonrío. –También gruñón, terco, aburrido… pero no hay forma en que eso opaque el resto de él. No para mí.

Hisana me abraza. Byakuya carraspea levemente, haciendo que mi hermana se aparte.

-Rukia, hay algo que quiero darte. –Hisana mira curiosa a su marido mientras lo ve abrir su maleta y sacar un objeto envuelto en papel de regalo. –Tu padre me hizo prometer que te daría esto llegado este momento. –Hisana y yo nos acercamos curiosas a él. –Si bien Kurosaki me incomoda, no puedo negar que me enorgullece que encontraras tu felicidad.

Abrazo a nii-sama de manera inesperada, él aún sostiene el obsequio.

-¿Qué es? -Pregunta Hisana, nii-sama se mantiene en silencio. Del paquete cuelga una tarjeta.

"_Para Rukia…_

_Me hubiera encantado estar ahí"_

No tiene firma, pero ahora que lo veo bien, parece un papel algo gastado y antiguo, al igual que la algo amarillenta tarjeta.

-Nii-sama, esto…

-Tu padre me dijo que lo había estado guardando. Me hizo buscarlo y prometer que solo te lo entregaría el día de hoy.

Mis manos están temblando. No puedo decidirme a abrirlo

**Ichigo POV**

Se está tardando…

-Ichigo, quita esa cara. Todas las novias se retrasan.

-Rukia no es "como todas las novias" –no puedo evitarlo, me estoy poniendo de mal humor. Aparto con rudeza mi vista de la puerta y decido centrarme en la decoración, necesito distraerme un poco.

-Ichigoooo –susurra el viejo a mi lado al cabo de un rato. -¿No será que la hermosa Rukia-chan se habrá arrepentido? –Lo miro con odio -¡Oh, Masaki!, ¡nuestra querida tercera hija ha decidido abandonar el macabro futuro que le espera con nuestro tarado hijo!

-Deja de cabrearme o no respondo –le doy una mirada asesina, pero él solo sonríe.

-Vamos Ichigo, ¿cómo podría dejarte plantado en el altar? –Cambia su tono de serio a uno bromista. Quiero matarlo, ¿por qué tiene que estar él aquí? Y para colmo Keigo está tan nervioso que pareciera que fuera él quien se casa.

-Ku-kurosaki-san, ¿no está tardando mucho Kuchiki-san? –El viejo solo sonríe ampliamente –T-tal vez deberíamos…

-No pasa nada muchacho, mi querido y estúpido hijo ha puesto en manifiesto su devoción por Rukia-chan en incontables ocasiones, ¿verdad Ichigo?

-Solo cállense los dos.

En eso se abren las puertas e ingresan Hisana y Byakuya… ¿dónde rayos está Rukia?, juro que la enana me va a pagar esta demora.

Todos los nervios que no había tenido comienzan a asomar ahora, Hisana camina lentamente hacia donde estoy y me sonríe para luego posicionarse junto a la amiga de Rukia que será su dama de honor. Supongo que eso significa que no se ha arrepentido por alguna tonta razón de último momento… ¡ja!, obvio, Rukia JAMÁS haría algo así de estúpido… creo.

La marcha nupcial al fin comienza, no puedo evitarlo y sonrío esperando a que aparezca.

**Rukia POV**

Bien, nerviosa no estaba… pero ahora sí. Ingreso y todas las miradas recaen en mí, me asusta un poco y eso que no tengo pánico escénico.

Levanto la vista y camino orgullosamente hacia el frente, donde puedo vislumbrar a Ichigo sonriendo socarronamente antes de cruzar nuestras miradas. Sonrío finalmente al llegar junto a él y ser entregada por Byakuya.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, te encargo lo más preciado para Hisana y para mí. Si en algún momento la haces sufrir, ten por seguro que te la quitaré. –Ichigo sonríe socarronamente.

-Gracias Byakuya.

Byakuya-nii-sama solo asiente y se aparta.

-Te tardaste –dice Ichigo en lo que me posiciono junto a él.

-Oh, ¿no será que Kurosaki-kun pensaba que lo dejaría plantado en el altar? –como pocas veces él sonríe y coge mi mano para darle un leve apretón. Mis inseguridades desaparecen y retorna la calma. Por fin comienza la ceremonia.

·

-…¡vivan los novios! –Ichigo y yo alzamos las copas al igual que el resto para brindar luego de las palabras de Keigo.

Ya bailamos, ya comimos, ya conversamos… Pero estoy algo distraída e Ichigo parece notarlo.

-Oye Rukia –acabamos de terminar de hablar con Urahara.

-¿Dime?

-Andas algo rara, ¿qué pasa? –vuelvo a ponerme seria y miro hacia el exterior.

-Tengo que contarte algo. Vamos afuera –cojo su mano sin preguntarle y lo jalo fuera, él solo se deja hacer.

**Ichigo POV**

-¿De qué se trata? –Rukia está seria y algo… ¿acongojada?, eso es algo difícil de ver.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de mi madre?

-Sí, murió luego de dar a luz. –Ella asiente. Está sentada en un banco y yo junto a ella.

-Según parece, sabían de antes que el embarazo era riesgoso, pero decidieron tenerme igual. –Rukia se ha quedado mirando a la nada unos momentos. No se me ocurre qué hacer, así que solo atino a abrazarla y besarle la frente. –Ella… dejó un presente para mí.

-¿Qué era?

-Un libro… Hoy lo recibí –la miro sorprendido. –Y también venía con una carta.

Le sonrío mientras la abrazo y Rukia se entierra en mi pecho mientras comienza a llorar. Nunca la había visto llorar.

Me duele que llore.

No puedo hacer nada y le acaricio el cabello, susurrándole lo feliz que ha de estar su madre junto a la mía viendo como justo en este día hemos unido nuestras vidas eternamente. Pretendo hacer un chiste malo que ni siquiera puede sacarme una sonrisa… ojala tuviera un sentido del humor como el de mi padre.

-¿Sabes? –se separa de mí luego de sonreír por el pésimo chiste y se limpia las lágrimas.

-No tienes que forzarte a reír, ya sé que soy pésimo contando chistes.

-No es eso, ya sé que eres malo. –sonríe como si nada, ¿qué rayos le pasa? No puedo evitarlo y bufo hacia un costado cruzándome de brazos –Lo que quería decirte es que mamá me amó antes de conocerme, incluso escribió para mí, para este día… el día en que me casaría con un idiota gruñón de cabello naranja. Aunque no lo puso literal, solo dijo "con el amor de tu vida" y esas chorradas.

No puedo evitarlo y le sonrío mientras juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Pero me hizo prometer una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que cuando tengamos hijos les leyera el libro que había escrito para leerme si hubiera podido. –Y ahí comprendí por qué sus lágrimas. No eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad y agradecimiento. Por todo lo que su madre había sacrificado por tenerla, por hacerla feliz.

Decidimos quedarnos un rato ahí abrazados, recordando nuestras vidas y contándonos cada cosa. Y sí, madre de Rukia, prometo que algún día ambos le leeremos su libro a cada uno de nuestros hijos, porque serán más de uno.

Al cabo de un rato Tatsuki viene a reclamarme.

-¡Oye Ichigo!, tendrás a Rukia por algunos días para ti solo, ven adentro ahora.

-Ya se acabó, déjanos en paz –gruño por la interrupción, pero Rukia sonríe y me da un codazo apartándome de ella, luego se levanta y sacude su vestido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Keigo, Kuchiki-san y el papá de Ichigo andan diciendo que los necesitan por una sorpresa. -¿El viejo?, sea lo que sea no puede ser bueno. Rukia ni siquiera sospecha y decide ingresar sin mí.

-¡Rukia!, espera. –Tengo que alcanzarla y finalmente ambos entramos tras Tatsuki.

Todos están riendo a carcajadas. En el escenario está mi papá con el micrófono en mano, Keigo está riendo apretando su estómago y Byakuya está ahí parado muy serio, aunque con una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-¡Oh!, y aquí vuelve a ingresar nuestra querida pareja. –En eso los invitados voltean hacia donde Isshin nos apunta, algunos ríen más fuerte y otros aplauden con una risilla en los labios.

¿Qué demonios dijo mientras no estábamos?

Isshin da unas cuantas órdenes y Keigo supervisa que pongan una mesa en el centro y nos guía a Rukia y a mí ahí.

-¿Qué demonios hacen? –no puedo evitar sospechar. Keigo solo me sonríe.

-¡Todo está bien, Ichigo!, vamos a darles nuestro presente…

En eso se atenúan las luces y comienza a proyectar una película sobre un telón que no había visto que pusieran. Rukia me mira confundida y yo solo me encojo de hombros.

-Mis queridos amigos, hijo, querida Rukia-chan… Kuchiki-san, Asano-kun y yo hemos preparado una breve presentación de tal vez las personas menos románticas en el mundo, para que los conozcan como son en realidad.

En eso comienza a pasar parte de mi infancia. Rukia me aprieta la mano mientras ve como juego con unos charcos de agua mientras llueve y estoy con un impermeable amarrillo, a mi lado mi madre con un paraguas y mis hermanas. No aparece, pero recuerdo bien que en ese momento es mi padre el que está grabando.

Yo no tenía el ceño fruncido.

Y así comienzan a pasar un montón de imágenes que recuerdan mi adolescencia y mi adultez hasta antes de conocer a Rukia. Papá estaba relatando todo de vez en cuando y no evitaba soltar sus bromas que hacían reír a más de uno. Yo solo puedo observar completamente en silencio.

-La de Rukia-chan fue un poco más difícil de conseguir, pero…

Ahora pasan una serie de imágenes fotográficas de Rukia. Rukia dando sus primeros pasos hacia un hombre que debiera ser su padre. Rukia burlándose del camarógrafo. Rukia siendo una niña traviesa y alegre… Hasta que sale una grabación corta.

_-¿Está encendido?-_pregunta una voz masculina. Rukia parece que se emociona al oírla. Yo sonrío, por fin escucho la voz de mi suegro. -_¿Cómo sé si está encendida o no?, ¡Rukia! –_grita a la nada y aparece Rukia con un uniforme de instituto.

-_Deja ver… ¡estás grabando! –_parece reclamarle y le quita el objeto de las manos, mostrado como un movimiento brusco de la cámara y luego el enfoque al hombre. –_Voy a mostrarte como se hace grabándote a ti._

_-No, deja eso… no tenemos otra cinta y tenemos que grabar tu graduación._

_-Eso no importa._

_-Claro que sí._

_-¿De qué sirve si no aprendes?... mira, si te fijas bien, hay un botoncito rojo que debería estar parpadeando desde tu lugar, ¿lo ves? _–el hombre filmado asiente –_eso indica que está grabando. Esa misma luz está acá, junto al botón para grabar… ahora prueba tú._

La grabación se corta, cuando vuelve a iniciar Rukia está sentada en un sofá gastado y con calma.

_-Hermosa señorita, ¿puede decir su nombre a la cámara? –_Rukia se ruboriza.

_-¡Papá!... sabes cómo me llamo, deja de jugar_

_-Está bien. Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?, ¿nerviosa?_

_-No, para nada._

_-¿Y qué hay de tus amigos, los echarás de menos?_

_-Claro, pero no es como si nos fuéramos a morir y no los viéramos luego… Ya, apura que se nos hace tarde._

_-¡Rukia-chan!, estamos listos… papá, apaga la cámara por favor –_Hisana aparece en escena y finalmente se corta la toma.

Luego de eso muestran más fotos y Byakuya pasa a relatar algunas cosas de Rukia. Keigo e Isshin hacen otros comentarios haciendo que varios rían.

Hacen algunos comentarios de que cada uno de nosotros, a su manera, era un par de gruñones y amargados anti-romance que vagaban mandoneando por la vida. Y en eso, revelan nuestro secreto… las cartas.

Miro a Rukia con terror, espero haya escondido bien su correspondencia porque no quiero que lean lo que conversábamos. Afortunadamente eso solo era un tema, Keigo no profundizó en ello e Isshin solo sonreía mientras que Byakuya estaba parado con todo su porte sin hacer un gesto alguno.

Byakuya vuelve a tomar el micrófono y nos mira a ambos.

-Para finalizar, debo confesar que Kurosaki nunca me cayó del todo bien. Sus cartas no me convencían y su ceño fruncido y carácter dejaban mucho que desear. Pero eso fue antes de que su loco padre y extraño amigo me propusieran preparar este obsequio para ellos.

-¡Kurosaki-san!, ¿soy extraño? –le pregunta Keigo a mi papá con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Como decía –interrumpe Byakuya –Tenía mis dudas, pero luego de ver esto, todo se aclaró y tuve que aparentar hasta este momento. -¿Qué demonios?, estoy bastante seguro que haya visto lo que fuera aún me odia en el fondo.

En eso, vuelve a mostrarse ahora otro video, en él salgo yo y lo recuerdo perfectamente. La piel se me pone de gallina y se eriza todo el vello de mi cuerpo.

-Ru-Rukia, por favor… dime que no es lo que creo que es… -ella me mira con incredulidad.

-Yo lo tenía escondido, ¿cómo dieron con él?

-¿D-dónde?

-Bajo la cama. –Dejo que mi cabeza se estrelle contra la mesa, ese lugar es obviamente el primero que revisaría mi viejo.

_-¿Rukia?, ¿en serio tengo que hacerlo? –_se escucha la grabación de video.

-_Anda, no te vas a morir por repetirlo. –_mi yo proyectado bufa y se revuelve los cabellos, pero luego mira a la cámara o poco más arriba de ella.

-_Vas a tener que pagármelo con creces._

_-Oh, Kurosaki-kun, me pregunto qué podría significar eso…_

_-Enana…_

_-Ya, deja de dar rodeos y dilo, muéstrale a nuestros pequeños cómo fue que un tipo tan ogro se quedó con una chica tan guapa como yo._

_-Ni que lo fueras tanto… ¡Ay!... ya, está bien, aquí voy. –_Mierda, no puede estar pasando, dirijo una mirada al viejo y solo me sonríe. Esta va a ser la humillación más grande del mundo.

_-Rukia Kuchiki –_me oigo a mí mismo, Rukia junto a mí sonríe y se aguanta las lágrimas. Bah, ¿qué importa ser cursi una vez en la vida?, me pego a ella y la abrazo mientras vemos lo que grabó de mi declaración. –_Quizá deba partir diciendo lo que no eres. No eres dulce. No eres melosa ni amable conmigo, si te enfado vas y me golpeas, si estoy mal vas y me retas. No eres nada parecido a tu hermana. Y no eres la persona que todos creen que eres._

_-¿Eso a qué vie…?_

_-Yo voy a decir lo que quiero en mi declaración grabada, ¿de acuerdo?... bien, como decía, no eres una de las chicas que andan complaciendo a la persona que aman ni nada. Incluso a veces eres demasiado independiente, tanto que quizá la gente dude de que me ames… pero yo no._

En eso la grabación muestra como le quito la cámara de las manos y la pongo en un lugar en que nos grave a ambos. Cojo las manos de Rukia en el video y me quedo mirándole a los ojos. En ese momento no me importaba nada más que ella.

_-Eres arrogante, eres terca, eres gruñona, eres mandona… y eres la mujer más maravillosa que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. _–en la grabación quedamos en silencio y los espectadores también –_Rukia, hay muchas cosas de mí que enturbian mi vida, muchas cosas que a veces me debilitan. Tú eres mi rayo de luz y esperanza que ha apartado todo lo demás, por eso te doy las gracias… gracias por responder mis cartas, gracias por estar conmigo, gracias por decidir ser mi esposa… _

Rukia sonríe en el video y nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio perdidos en nuestras miradas. Los espectadores sueltan unos cuantos suspiros y yo prefiero no volver a prestarles atención mientras reposo mi cabeza junto a la de Rukia en el presente y ella acaricia mis brazos que la rodean.

-_Has parado la constante lluvia de mi corazón. Prometo que mientras exista en este mundo velaré por hacerte feliz. No puedo decir que no tendremos peleas… esas las tenemos todos los días y aún no nos casamos, pero te puedo decir que después de cada una saldremos con nuestros lazos más firmes que nunca. Mientras estés conmigo puedo ser el hombre invencible que protegerá todo cuanto amamos… Te amo Rukia, jamás lo olvides, ni cuando me vuelva tan viejo que apenas pueda recordar que día fue el anterior, ni cuando tengamos que pelear por ver quién cambia al bebé o lo atiende por las noches… ni mucho menos cuando olvide alguna fecha importante…_

-Pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré Rukia –no puedo evitarlo y repito la frase que la grabación dice a la Rukia real que está entre mis brazos.

Nos besamos y alrededor nuestro estallan los aplausos y vítores mientras la película acaba.

Quizá más tarde le cobre al viejo por mostrar eso en público, pero ahora lo importante es que nuestra vida como familia comienza hoy… y es desde hoy y para siempre.

* * *

=)

Ya, estuve a punto de seguir escribiendo, pero aquí lo dejo, todo lo demás queda a libre imaginación.

Última cosa, ¿notaron algo? xDDD pregúntense ustedes si fue coincidencia o no, pero cada capítulo acaba con uno narrando y al siguiente lo acaba el otro (Ichi en el primero, Rukia en el segundo e Ichi de nuevo en el tercero).

Ahora voy a responder las reviews no signadas, ¡muchas gracias a todos por comentar!:

**Akisa:**… fiuuu fiuuuu fiuuuuuuu *silbando mientras desvía la vista* Ejem, me alegra que reconocieras el grupo y sobre la continuación, aquí está… y eso es todo… chaus! *trata de huir, pero una mano misteriosa le agarra el cuello de la chaqueta*… ¡suelta, suelta!, rayos… ok, prometo que actualizaré lo más pronto posible mis demás fics, nos vemos =)

**Miranda:** ¡genial!, bueno, ojala que este final te haya gustado también y te haya enganchado, ¡espero tu comentario!... saludos

**Mila:** Hola otra vez… jeje, pues creo que ahora no tuviste que esperar mucho, ¿o sí? Un saludo y nos estamos leyendo en alguna parte… bye.

**Inu-fan:** Wao… emmm… gracias.

**Clan Yuki:** ¡Perdona por no responderte por mp!, no tuve tiempo, en serio lo siento. Espero te haya gustado la respuesta a la petición y eso =)… ojala pronto acaben ya el fic que me hizo conocerles xD, por cierto… ¿con cuál de los dos tengo el gusto? un saludo a ambos.

¡Viva el Ichiruki!

¡Dejenme reviews! por faaaaaaaaa...


End file.
